


I might just kiss you.

by B0NEZ0NE



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0NEZ0NE/pseuds/B0NEZ0NE
Summary: Entry #5 for Fictober! This time with my current character Grishar and Basil's character, Charlie.





	I might just kiss you.

**Author's Note:**

> Entry #5 for Fictober! This time with my current character Grishar and Basil's character, Charlie.

"You need to sleep." Grishar hovered in the doorway, a stern look on his face. 

Charlie rolled their eyes, snapping their new journal closed with a thump. "No, I don't. I'm fine."

Grishar sighed, crossing his arms. "You're so tired that you forgot to close and lock the door. So I'm gonna call bullshit on that, Mr. Insight." His face softened a touch, and he took a hesitant step inside the room. When Charlie didn't immediately object, he stepped fully inside and closed the door behind him. Charlie turned to sit backwards on the wooden chair so they could watch Grishar as he crossed the room and sat down on their bed, a thoughtful look on his face. After a moment he rubbed his face with a groan, flopping backwards further onto the bed.

“I can’t sleep, man. I don’t know what your reasons are, and I’m not gonna force you to tell me either. But uh…” He sat up slightly to look sheepishly at Charlie. “Is it okay if I talk about something? Normally I’d do this sort of thing with like, Mirragio, but they’re asleep and I don’t think they could handle this particular conversation.”

Charlie shot him a wary look. “Uhhh...yeah? I guess so.” They shifted slightly, getting more comfortable in their position on the chair. Grish nodded, seemingly to himself, before laying back down.

“To start, I wanted to apologize for the aggressive protectiveness down in the well. I was...well...uh…” He blew a raspberry in frustration before continuing. “Well, I know that you guys can handle yourselves. It’s just that I’ve dealt with necromancers in dark caves and I thought you--" He sighs defeatedly. "I thought I was somewhere else."

Charlie nods slightly, despite knowing Grish can't see it. "It's...okay. I understand." They shift uncomfortably, looking like they wanted to say something else, but opt for silence again.

Grishar fiddles with the stitching on the quilt for a moment before speaking. "I keep having nightmares about it. I'm not...busy enough, I guess, to keep em away. Too much time to think." He chuckles mirthlessly, gesturing above him before letting his arm fall back down to the bed. "That's so dumb, though…expecting to be holding someone's broken body when I open my eyes…like I'm some sort of haunted action hero…" 

His breath hitches and he turns over onto his side, facing away from Charlie. Charlie's eyebrows shoot up and they hesitantly stand up and move to his side, hand hovering over him, unsure how to proceed. Grishar seems to have regained control of his breathing and balls up a fist into the blanket.

Charlie pulls back and rubs their face before sitting next to the orc on the bed. "It's not dumb, alright? There's literally nothing stupid about that, and I get it. And I…understand." They sigh and look away. "Obviously not completely but like…enough, anyway." Grish sits up to watch them carefully for a moment before nodding. Charlie takes a deep breath, looking uncomfortable. "Do...uh...fuck. You can stay in here, if you want. If you think it'll help."

Grishar looks surprised, and then his face breaks out into a warm smile. He quickly leans over to hug the detective, and Charlie just as quickly brings their arms up to force some space between them, face turning red. "Okay a hug isn't what I offered! God, just please don't touch my things okay? I swear I'll eldritch blast the fuck out of you if you do."

Grish laughs, nodding into Charlie's shoulder. "Deal." He pulls away, and they run their face in mock frustration. Grishar's face falls slightly, and he gives Charlie an uncertain look. "Can you sit on the bed with me? I won't make you sleep. I just...I sleep better when I know you're nearby and safe."

Charlie frowned, chewing on the inside of their cheek for a moment before nodding in agreement. They both moved to settle in, Grish on his stomach and Charlie sitting cross-legged next to him. They let out a quiet sigh and glanced over at the orc, and Grish gave them a warm smile. "You know, if you keep being this nice to me, I might just kiss you." He winked at them, and Charlie's eyes widened, and they visibly bristled. Grishar barked out a laugh in response, waggling a few fingers at the flustered detective. "You're fine, I'm not gonna kiss you. Besides, that would ruin Mirragio's fanfiction." 

Charlie groaned and shoved him, earning another laugh from Grish.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos mean a lot to me!! Please consider leaving one or both, otherwise I won't know if you enjoyed my work! <33


End file.
